


What's Cookin'?

by germankitty



Series: Observe The Viewing Globe [11]
Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a house-warming party at Jason's new apartment, and Rocky shares a very special dish before their friends arrive</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Cookin'?

"Are you _sure_ you two can handle this?"

Jason let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Yes, Mom, we’re sure. Rocky’s gonna show me how, and besides, it’s not as if he’s doing this for the first time."

The Blue Ranger grinned at the skeptical look Jason’s mother cast in his direction.

"Don’t worry, Mrs. Scott," he chuckled. "My gran’s vegetable chili is really easy to do, and my mom’s letting me make it for the family all the time. I haven’t poisoned anybody yet."

"I don’t doubt your skill in the kitchen, Rocky, it’s Jason’s I’m not so sure about," Helen Scott replied with a mischievous smile very much like her son’s, who groaned good-naturedly and rolled his eyes as he gently but firmly ushered his mother to the door of his brand-new garage apartment, his parents‘ welcome-home surprise. The whole gang had helped him moving and putting up his furniture and books, and they were planning to drop by for an impromptu housewarming party later in the day. Jason had intended to fire up the grill for burgers and hotdogs, but somehow or other, everybody had offered to bring, make or buy something, and without knowing exactly how it happened, the Gold Ranger had agreed to let Rocky teach him how to cook a Mexican dish, since the homey, comfortable one-room apartment also had a small kitchenette with fridge and stove.

With his mother gone after trading another few teasing remarks with both boys, Jason looked at Rocky with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. 

"Sorry, but my mom still thinks about me as her 'little boy' sometimes."

"Don’t sweat it, Jase. I’m sure, if my father were still alive, my mother would be the same. As it is, Mama didn’t have much of a choice but trust me with the kids." A slight shadow flitted over Rocky’s face as he mentioned his father, but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. Jason wisely said nothing, only offered a sympathetic smile. "Mama makes more than up for it, though, whenever I’m sick, or something." Both former Red Rangers shared a look of rueful understanding.

"I guess if a kid is sick, there’s not much difference for a mother no matter if she has one or a dozen kids, right?"

"Not for the good ones, anyway," Rocky agreed, his momentary funk forgotten again. "Now, let’s get cookin‘!"

Under Rocky’s tutelage, Jason did his best to emulate his friend’s skill with a paring knife as the two started peeling and chopping the miniature mountain of onions, bell peppers, zucchini, carrots and celery sticks. There was much banter involved as they joked and jostled each other for space at the narrow counter.

"Why don’t you pour the canned tomatoes into a bowl and cut them into smaller pieces?" Rocky suggested as he busily opened and drained three large cans of kidney beans.

"Sure," Jason agreed amiably. He wielded the can opener with a dramatic flourish that had his companion shake his head in silent laughter, and dumped the contents into the bowl with another grand gesture. However, when Jason picked up a sharp knife to reduce the red vegetable into bite-size chunks, it slipped from his grasp and landed smack-dab in the bowl, splattering tomato juice all over the counter and decorating his grey-striped black tee liberally with bright red dots. Rocky started to snicker.

"Real smart, Jason," he laughed. "I didn’t know you were so attached to your former color that you still need to have it in your wardrobe."

"Oh, shut up," the Gold Ranger groused as he tried to rub at the stains.

"You’re only making it worse," Rocky advised, a veteran of countless mishaps exactly like this.

"Who are you, Julia Childe?"

"Nope, just the oldest of seven," Rocky grinned. "You gonna finish with this, or do you want me to do it?"

"No, I’ll do it," Jason settled down, giving up his shirt as a lost cause. "I’ll just take this off; the juice is sticky."

The Blue Ranger’s breath caught in his throat as he watched his companion casually strip off the soiled tee and toss it in the general direction of the clothes hamper. He’d known from changing and showering after gym class that Jason was incredibly built, but he’d never been alone with his new teammate when one of them was less than fully clothed, and his always-active hormones took a running leap into alertness. Swallowing surreptitiously, Rocky returned his attention to the simmering pot of vegetables. Stirring in the drained beans and tomatoes, he hoped Jason couldn’t detect the slight huskiness in his voice as he explained to him which spices and how much of them to use.

"Do you want it hot, or only just spicy?"

"Better make it only spicy; I don’t know how the girls like it. Me personally, I just _love_ hot."

The look from the dark eyes that accompanied the seemingly-innocuous statement sent a hot shaft of arousal into Rocky’s all-too interested anatomy. He suddenly recalled every detail of Adam’s report on what he and Jason had been up to in their tent during soccer camp, and within seconds the chili wasn’t the only thing simmering in the tiny apartment any more.

"Me too," Rocky murmured huskily as he stirred the pot, hoping that his interest in Jason’s magnificent physique wasn’t too obvious.

"Maybe you could teach me how to cook up something _really_ hot soon?"

Rocky looked up at that, but Jason’s eyes were unreadable. The broad chest gleamed with a light sheen of sweat. 

* _It’s probably just the heat from the stove,*_ Rocky tried to tell himself, but his throbbing rod said something else entirely. The Blue Ranger swallowed once more. "Sure."

"We’d better clean this up now, before the stains settle," he suggested as soon as he could trust his voice to cooperate, and picked up a sponge.

"Anything you say."

Rocky almoast groaned out loud at the images Jason’s apparently harmless remark sent into his overactive brain. * _You have no idea that it’s not anything, but rather everything I want you to do for, and more importantly, to me!*_

In companionable silence, the two teens put their cooking paraphernalia away and proceeded to wipe down the counter. Suddenly, Rocky yelped and jumped back.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Jason looked at his teammate and started to laugh. Somehow or other, Rocky had managed to splash a largish amount of water he was wiping off the countertop not into the sink, but onto his jeans. The whole front was dripping wet as the stain spread from the Blue Ranger’s crotch down his legs.

"Man, I can’t have the girls see me like this! They’ll think I had an accident!"

"You just did," Jason smirked, but relented. He wouldn’t want to greet his guests with sopping pants, either. "Tell you what, why don’t you take those pants off, and I’ll put them in the dryer? You can wear one of my gym shorts instead."

"Okay," Rocky agreed readily enough as he peeled himself out of his tight jeans and handed them over to Jason. The dark-haired teen took them with an inscrutable grin and disappeared down the stairs towards the house and the laundry room, while Rocky finished cleaning the kitchenette. He was just throwing the dishrag into the sink when Jason returned, rummaged around in his closet and came up again with a pair of red-and-black-striped shorts. 

"You can put these on," he said, handing them over to Rocky.

"Do I have to?" the only slightly smaller boy asked throatily, throwing caution to the wind as he turned to face his friend. His imagination had been running rampant during Jason’s brief absence, and he was by now fully aroused, his cock straining against his tight briefs. 

"Not if you don’t want to," Jason murmured, his dark eyes glittering. Rocky caught his breath at the wolfish smile that crossed the tanned face. Suddenly, his hormones went into overdrive. He and Adam had taken care of his last spike only yesterday, but within seconds, the Blue Ranger was tripping as badly as he’d ever been. Of course, there _had_ been that brief cog attack only this morning ... but if he was totally honest with himself, the thought of getting his hands and mouth on the impressive musculature Jason was all but flaunting in his face, it was a toss-up what was more responsible for the sudden onslaught of nearly uncontrollable lust. 

Jason gasped as the sympathy spike hit him full force. He’d been planning on sounding Rocky out how he felt about a little intimate exercise, but that hardly mattered anymore now. Trying to keep at least a semblance of the suggestive banter they’d engaged in so far going, he took a step closer to his teammate.

"In fact, why don’t you take your briefs off as well? They look a bit tight to me." The deep voice sent shivers up and down Rocky’s spine. He met the heated black gaze with one of his own as he nodded and slipped his hands into the waistband, wiggling provocatively out of the tented dark-blue cotton. He tossed the briefs after Jason’s shirt and thrust his hips forward slightly, displaying his rampant prick to the appreciative dark eyes.

"I’ve heard my underwear isn’t the only tight thing around here," Rocky leered, informing Jason that Adam had shared confidences with him.

"Well, how about you find out for yourself?"

"Gladly." Rocky closed the slight distance between them and reached for the dark head. The firm mouth came down on his with satisfying strength, and he moaned deep in his throat as a hot, wet tongue stabbed repeatedly at his lips until he opened up and let it inside. His moans escalated as Jason plundered his mouth with a skill and thoroughness that was incredibly arousing. He thrust his naked hips into the rough denim of Jason’s jeans as his hands clutched at the broad naked shoulders while his head began to swim. Finally, the demanding mouth released him, and the two stared at each other with glittering eyes, breathing hard. Rocky could feel a corresponding ridge of hard flesh moving inside the black fabric, and he felt his gut clench in anticipation. His hands dropped to Jason‘s waistband, but the Gold Ranger stopped him.

"Take off your shirt," The low voice was hoarse with excitement, but the note of command was unmistakable. Rocky shivered with a fresh surge of arousal that made his cock tingle and jerk slightly. Silently, he obeyed, and the blue cotton fell unheeded to the floor, followed by Rocky’s socks and shoes. Jason took in his partner’s fit physique with burning eyes. Broad shoulders, a washboard stomach, dark brown curls and a straining hard-on that did indeed look remarkably similar to his own in size and proportion as it jutted forth, throbbing in rhythm with Rocky’s pulse. His mouth watered at the thought of deep-throating Rocky, but first he wanted to feel the Blue Ranger’s mouth around his own aching flesh. Slowly, deliberately, he leaned back against the counter, spread his legs slightly and opened his fly. 

Rocky watched the sensual display avidly. He’d heard from Kim and more recently from Adam that Jason had exhibitionist tendencies, but this was the first time he’d actually seen them. He moaned under his breath as the strong fingers reached into the open zipper, pushed black material out of the way and took out an impressive phallus that looked as needy as his own rock-hard anatomy. The spongy cap was already oozing with precome, and Jason was pointing it directly at him.

"Suck my dick, Rocky," he roughly ordered his companion. "Get down on your knees and take my cock deep in your mouth." 

Rocky knew he could have refused the order, but he didn’t want to. In fact, right now he wanted nothing __follow Jason’s commands, as long as they told him to do exactly what he was so eager to do anyway. He knelt.

Jason threw his head back and gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles were white with strain as he concentrated fully on the incredible sensation of having Rocky lick and nibble around his cockhead. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly in utter bliss as the wet, sucking mouth closed over his hard prick, and it took all of his considerable willpower to hold back, to let Rocky swallow him at his own pace and not just grab his head and fuck the warm cavern until he came. Instead, he widened his stance and groaned again as Rocky scooted closer, sucking more of the thick shaft into his mouth.

Rocky licked, tasted, and nibbled, swallowing the steadily-flowing precome as it dribbled onto his tongue, mixing with his saliva. He rested his palms against the trim hips that were still encased in dark denim; the rough material chafed slightly against his cheeks as he moved around the throbbing rod filling his mouth to capacity. Jason had only freed his cock out of his briefs; the heavy balls were still confined in the tight cotton of Jason’s underwear, and Rocky ached to cradle them in his hand, but didn’t. He assumed there was a reason that the Gold Ranger hadn’t exposed himself more, and he had to admit, there was something incredibly erotic about the fact that he was on his knees, fully naked and achingly hard, fellating the first leader of the Rangers who was still partially dressed. Rocky moaned around his mouthful, and the vibrations caused Jason to add his own sighs of arousal. The black-haired teen dragged his eyes open again and looked down his body, watching with hungry eyes how his purplish-red cock glided in and out between Rocky’s lips.

Jason couldn’t help himself; he pried his hands loose from the counter and threaded them through Rocky’s close-cropped hair. He saw the flare of heat in the brown eyes, and smiled ferally, taking a firmer hold.

"You like that, huh? C’mon, Rocky, show me how much you like sucking me off!" 

The Blue Ranger’s answer was to let Jason’s length slide slowly out of his mouth, letting him feel just a hint of teeth as he did so. When only the thick mushroom head was held between his lips, Rocky moved his tongue around until he felt the vee of the coronal ridge against his tongue-tip. Vibrating it against that most sensitive spot, he was rewarded with a guttural moan and an involuntary snap of Jason’s hips. It was Rocky’s turn to grin as best he could with the hot meat still filling his oral cavity, and he tightened his hold on his partner’s hips. He suckled on the satiny cockhead like he would on Kat or Tanya’s breasts, and finally drilled his tongue into the tiny slit at the top. It was too much for Jason. With a savage growl, he began to thrust sharply, holding Rocky’s head in place with large, demanding hands as he drove himself again and again into the accepting mouth. The sensations started roiling, clenching his innards as his still-imprisoned nuts tightened within his briefs, churning up his seed until it could no longer be contained. With a hoarse shout, Jason let go and felt his cock start to spew gobs of hot, salty jism into Rocky’s mouth who took it all, swallowing everything the Gold Ranger had to offer and demanding even more, sucking Jason completely dry until he slumped back against the counter, totally drained.

"Oh man, that .... that was incredible," Jason sighed as his spent prick slipped from between the firm lips. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but the hungry look and predatory grin Rocky sent to him as he slowly got up from his kneeling position caused a renewed twinge of interest to tingle in his groin. The broad-shouldered teen grinned back exhaustedly at his partner as he stretched sinuously under the roaming hands Rocky ran over his torso.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Rocky smirked, his own cock hard and throbbing with need. He drew Jason’s head down again and kissed him demandingly, giving him a taste of his own come that still lingered on his tongue. 

Both young men gave themselves up to the heated liplock, devouring each other’s mouth as they kissed, hard. Rocky drew away first; his need would not be denied any longer. He barely recognized his own voice as he took command of the situation and his partner, just as Jason had done with him before.

"Turn around." 

Chuckling breathlessly, as much from the deeply arousing kiss as from his own resurgent need, the Gold Ranger complied, bracing himself against the kitchen counter once more. He kicked off his deck shoes as Rocky began to nip at his shoulder while at the same time pushing his jeans and underwear down, exposing his ass to the warm hands that smoothed up and down his back. Jason growled sensually as Rocky finally put his hands on his backside and began to knead the firm cheeks. He angled his head back once more and licked his lips in invitation. As he’d hoped, Rocky accepted it and captured the flickering tongue with his own. Jason thrust his hips back, bumping into the straining shaft that was teasing his sensitive flesh. He was rewarded as Zeo Ranger Three pressed his erection firmly into his cleft, humping slightly against him.

"Come on, Rocko, you can do better than that, can’t you?" Jason gasped as he felt his own cock fill and stretch again. He shuffled slightly backwards, arching his back and offering his butt more conveniently to penetration. 

"So impatient," Rocky chided, chuckling, but made a grab for the bottle of cooking oil still left next to the stove. He’d taken his tube of lubricant out of his pocket before Jason took his pants to the dryer, but he didn’t want to lose contact with the firm flesh he was rubbing against while he went hunting for it. One hand sneaked up the sculpted torso to pinch an already-stiffened nipple while the other fumbled with the screw-top of the oil bottle. At last, he succeeded in opening the container. Pouring a measure of the golden liquid into Jason’s crack, Rocky managed to lubricate himself and his partner simultaneously. Both moaned at the slippery feel, and the original Red Ranger widened his stance a bit. His successor grinned at the blatant hint, but didn’t mind; by now, he felt as if he was about to explode any minute if he couldn’t sink his prick into the hidden opening. Retaining just enough presence of mind to prepare his partner for his not-inconsiderable girth, he worked his right hand between their slicked-up bodies and sought out Jason‘s puckered anus. Slipping first one, then two fingers into the tight channel, Rocky began to finger-fuck Jason until he sensed his lover’s readiness. Panting with barely-controlled excitement, he placed his sensitive cockhead at the entrance to Jason’s body. Pushing carefully against the initial resistance, he nearly lost it as the tight ring of muscle clamped around him in instinctive reaction.

"Uuuunnnngh!"

Both Rangers groaned in unison as a myriad of sensations exploded through them. Rocky gritted his teeth against the need to just cut loose and plunge all the way in, but Jason’s next words made him do exactly that.

"Give it to me hard, and fast, Rocko; fuck me with that thick dick of yours!"

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it!"

"Told you I like it hot," Jason gasped out, then gave a surprised shout which melted into a groan that was part pain, part pleasure as Rocky clamped his hands on his hips and snapped his own forward, burying more than half his length within his friend’s ass at once.

"Yessssss!" 

The hiss of pleasure was all Rocky needed to hear. Abandoning nearly all restraint, he started to piston his throbbing, pulsating rod into the sensational deathgrip Jason’s ass had on him. Jason met him thrust for thrust, and soon both were lost to the sexual frenzy their Power-enhanced hormones caused wihin them. Rocky felt his come surging in his balls as he hit that one spot deep within his partner that made him moan loudly and clamp his muscles tightly around the hard invader. It was too much. With an inarticulate shout of his own, Rocky climaxed on the downstroke and felt the hot rush of his seed bathe Jason’s innards. He continued to pump himself against the muscular ass until he was completely drained, then slumped over the broad back, gasping for breath as he waited for his thundering heartbeat to slow down to a more manageable level.

Both young men gradually relaxed, and at last the Blue Ranger was able to straighten and withdraw, sighing as his still half-erect cock slipped from his partner‘s tight butt. 

"What?" Jason chuckled as he turned and supported his teammate, who showed a remarkable tendency to sway on his feet. 

"What do you mean, what?" Rocky asked, returning the wolfish grin with one of his own.

"I dunno; you tell me what that hangdog sigh was supposed to mean."

Rocky cocked an eyebrow as he handed Jason the roll of kitchen paper and both cleaned themselves off.

"Nothing, really; I was just hoping we could finish this before the others come. I’ve heard a few stories about the things you can do with your mouth, and I’ve been dying to find out for myself if they’re true," Rocky admitted with a rueful grimace as he took in Jason’s once more erect cock. He felt his ass muscles clench at the thought of taking that impressive girth deeply inside of himself. While not as thick as Billy, Jason’s penis had been a generous mouthful, and the Blue Ranger wanted to experience being spread open wide by the man who’d given up his Powers to him all that time ago. 

"Is that all?" Jason laughed and drew Rocky into another embrace, kissing him soundly. Their tongues twined and danced, and both young men relished the feel of sweat-slicked skin gliding against the other’s as they stoked the flames of their desire anew.

"I think that could be arranged," the Gold Ranger growled sensually when they finally parted for breath. His smooth, cut chest was heaving, and Rocky reached down to fondle the heavy balls, rolling them in his palm as he watched the fire blaze in Jason’s dark eyes. "Let’s lie down, though."

"Fine by me."

The two Rangers quickly stripped the comforter off Jason’s bed and stretched out next to each other, enjoying the greater freedom their prone position allowed them while charting and exploring their partner’s most sensitive areas. Jason sighed in bliss as Rocky tongued and bit his nipples, grinding his hips into the hot flesh. While he greatly enjoyed the soft yielding bodies of his female teammates, there was _something_ about being able not to hold his strength in check that only a male partner could give him. Briefly, Jason wondered how he could have done without all that for so long when he’d first gone to Geneva, but his attention was soon drawn back to the here and now as Rocky slurped his testicles into his mouth, bathing them in wet warmth. He felt his cock jerk. All too soon, though, Rocky released him and sat up. Two pairs of brown eyes met, alight with excitement and laughter.

"What now?" Jason queried, tracing Rocky’s pecs and washboard abs with a teasing finger, stopping tantalizingly short of the throbbing rod.

"I wanna fuck your mouth," Rocky said boldly, challenging his teammate with a fleeting tug on his rock-hard shaft.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Jason rumbled, pulling the other young man up into yet another heated kiss. His hands didn’t stay idle; he maneuvered Rocky across his own body until he was straddling Jason’s midsection, and filled both hands with the muscular asscheeks. "Scoot up."

Only too happy to oblige, Rocky did just that. Both squirmed into position, Jason stuffing a couple of pillows beneath his head and shoulders and Rocky spreading his thighs wide until his purplish cockhead was only inches away from the inviting mouth. Jason grinned wolfishly, eyeing the feast before him with a sparkling look. He wrapped one hand around the smooth-skinned pole, moving slowly up and down until it was slick with preseminal fluid, then opened wide and sucked the burning length almost all the way into his throat.

"Oh Maaaaaan," Rocky moaned, nearly delirious with delight. Adam sure hadn’t been kidding when he’d waxed rhapsodic about Jason’s awesome skill as a cocksucker! He hadn’t had such an incredible blowjob since Kimberly had gone to Florida. The Blue Ranger braced himself against the headboard and started to thrust. Looking down, he watched Jason’s dark head bob up and down as he devoured his cock, and the sensation of that talented tongue swirling around his corona was swiftly bringing him to the point of no return. However, just as Rocky felt the first twinges of his approaching orgasm, Jason released him from between his lips with a last lick against his oozing slit.

"Why’d you stop?" he panted, disappointed. "I was _this_ close to coming!"

"I know," the older teen grinned, breathlessly gulping in deep draughts of air. "I have something else in mind, though."

"Oh? Anything I should be worried about?" Rocky smirked, wiggling his hips provocatively as he felt a large, warm hand delve between his cheeks, searching for his hole. Secretly glad for the small breather, he sighed with appreciation as a questing finger slid about half an inch into him, teasing him open.

"Nah," Jason averred, eyes alight with arousal. Twisting slightly, he fumbled one-handed in his nightstand drawer, extricating a tube of Billy’s latest batch of lubricant. Holding it up, he smiled predatorily as Rocky hurried to unscrew the top. 

"Lift up," the Gold Ranger instructed his partner. When Rocky obliged, he swiftly poured a dollop onto his own dick, slicked it up and down his length and used the excess to lubricate the Hispanic boy’s crack. Finished, Jason tossed the tube onto his nightstand and grasped Rocky’s hips in a firm grip. "Take a seat."

"That’s a new one," Rocky moaned as he slowly sank back and down. He parted his own ass and guided the throbbing length towards his anus, closing his eyes momentarily as he felt himself spread open wide. His previous orgasm had him relaxed enough to accept Jason’s penetration with relative ease, but his renewed excitement caused his inner muscles to clench spasmodically around the hot cock inching its way deep into his bowels. Finally, Jason could go no further, and Rocky drew in a shuddering breath. He _loved_ being filled like this!

"Really? I’d have thought you guys had tried every position known to man, woman, and then some," Jason gasped as he steadied his lover astride his hips. The urge to buck upwards was nigh unbearable, but he ruthlessly tamped it down. There was more he wanted to do to the Blue Ranger, now that he had him exactly where he wanted him. He shifted until he could draw his knees up. A veteran of countless trysts with his female teammates, Rocky leaned back slightly, accepting the support. He’d often enough been in the bottom position with all of the girls like this; it was a slightly weird experience to be the one riding a cock on top for once. 

"Well, looks like you can still show us a thing or two," he laughed, resting his weight on his shins and rocking his hips slightly as he’d seen the girls do. Both young men moaned at the exquisite friction. 

"You bet your ass I can," Jason growled, sliding his hands up the sweaty, muscular torso to pinch and tweak the tiny brown circles. He was rewarded with a delighted sigh and another buck of the tight ass, dislodging his hard penis slightly from the warm sheath. Thrusting up, Jason slid back in, pressing Rocky down once more. The pressure of Rocky’s sphincter around the base of his cock was almost getting to be too much, but the former team leader was determined to draw this out as long as he could.

Rocky was growing impatient. While he loved having the throbbing meat deep inside him, the urge to move was getting stronger. Still, he played along.

"You already _have_ my ass. Are you going to _do_ anything with it?"

He threw a slightly challenging glance at Jason.

"What do you _want_ me to do?" Jason retorted, letting his hands wander down to the eager prick resting lightly on his own abdomen. He skimmed his fingertips over the satiny skin, marvelling inwardly that it felt almost like masturbating, the sight and proportions were so familiar. Only the grip of strong muscles around his own cock reminded him that he was not. 

"Fuck me," Rocky said through clenched teeth; the feather-light touch was maddening and not nearly enough to satisfy his bubbling hormones. 

"Why don’t you fuck yourself?" 

"Huh?" Rocky’s eyes, which had closed in concentration, snapped open. Incredulous, he searched his lover’s expression. The shark-like grin playing around the sensual mouth made his pulse jump. As did the firm grip that closed around his shaft.

"C’mon, Rocko, move your butt," Jason goaded, beginning to expertly jerk Rocky off. One hand played with the heavy balls, the other twisted and tugged at the rock-hard phallus. Simultaneously, he bucked his hips upward, drilling his own cock even deeper into the tight channel. With a muted shout, Rocky leaned backwards, using Jason’s drawn-up legs as support and lacing his hands around them. His knees gripped both sides of that impressively-muscled chest and he began to snap his hips back and forth. The double stimulation proved to be too much, and within moments, the Blue Ranger lost control of his senses. He came with an explosive force that left him breathless as spurt after spurt of hot, sticky come coated Jason’s hands and abs. 

When it was over, Rocky fell forward again, gasping helplessly as he felt himself lifted off the still-hard tool. Quickly, Jason scooted out from under him, scrambled behind him and reinserted himself into the loosened opening. Rocky could do nothing but brace himself on all fours as his partner started to piston his still-tingling ass with abandon. Zeo Ranger Three echoed his lover’s hoarse moans as Jason hit his prostate several times, then stiffened behind him and shot his load deep within him. Completely spent, both young men trembled as Jason withdrew and slumped down on the rumpled bed next to Rocky. They lay like that for several minutes, too exhausted to move, until Rocky finally turned over.

He grinned at his predecessor on the team as he ran an appreciative hand over the warm, damp skin. Jason "mmm-hmmed" contentedly, reminding Rocky of nothing so much right now as a big, sleepy lion. Recalling their earlier banter, he cocked an eyebrow at the Gold Ranger. 

"Was that hot enough for you?" he asked cheekily.

"Well, it was certainly spicy," Jason teased back. "I’d still like to cook up something _really_ hot one day!"

"I’m sure we can come up with something appropriate," Rocky leered suggestively as he rubbed himself against Jason, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact. "You won’t even have to deliberately ruin your shirt the next time!"

The Gold Ranger laughed unrepentantly and nipped at his teammate’s left nipple which hovered invitingly close to his mouth.

"At least I didn’t throw a pint of cold water in my own crotch, just because I wanted to get naked in front of you!"

Rocky had the grace to blush slightly. "Was it really _that_ obvious?"

There was no immediate answer as Jason pulled him down and closed his mouth over Rocky’s in a deep, thorough kiss that caused a renewed surge of blood into two nearly identical cocks. When the two young men separated again, their eyes were dancing with laughter. 

"Yeah, it was," the dark-haired teen admitted, chuckling. "But it at least saved me the trouble of propositioning you outright!"

"Damn," Rocky said, mock-pouting. "Wish I’d waited, then. That might have been ... interesting."

"Smartass."

"Yeah. So?"

With a playful growl, Jason pounced on his bed partner, and very shortly the two young men were engaged in a brief but spirited wrestling match, each trying to pin the other to the mattress. The only thing they succeeded in, however, was to excite each other once more. Panting, they finally lay back on the once-cool sheets, chests heaving and cocks straining.

"You want to wait for the gang?" the Gold Ranger suggested, idly stroking himself under Rocky’s avid, hungry eyes.

"Nah," his teammate declined, following suit. "Sharing’s fine, but this is one dish I plan to eat all on my own." The suggestive look wasn’t lost on the hunky teen, who returned it with a lazy smile. Releasing his own genitals, he cupped the brown-furred pouch with one hand while the other wandered across to the firm ass. The Blue Ranger sighed ecstatically as he felt himself drawn close to the hard body once more. 

"Sounds good to me. You ready for another _hors d’oeuvre_ , then?"

"Always," Rocky quipped, mouth literally watering. "Tell you what – why don’t you eat mine while I eat yours?" 

"Perfect."

Reaching for Rocky‘s primed pump, Jason jerked his head towards the kitchen and the merrily bubbling pot of chili as he languidly reversed himself and bent over his lover’s groin. The air in the sunny room was filled with the scent of spices and sex – as stimulating an aroma as there ever was.

"Do we need to watch that?"

"No," Rocky grinned, licking his lips playfully and accidentally-on-purpose swiped his tongue around the soft head of Jason’s tool. "All it needs is a spoonful of sour cream right before serving. We can just leave it to simmer until the others come."

"Good," the Gold Ranger murmured, sighing throatily as he felt his cock being swallowed deeply into a warm, wet mouth. Preparing to reciprocate, he couldn’t suppress one last remark.

"In the meantime, why don’t we turn up the heat?"

**End**


End file.
